Silence
by Chiiling
Summary: It's WW2 and Italy's hurt. But what kind of hurt can Italy be going through to keep him quiet? In Germany's case, silence from Italy is terrifying. Suggest character death. GerIta. A sequel to this is done. It's called "Broken Silence".


**********DISCLAIMER: ****This is a work of fiction.** Names, characters, and places are **the sole property of Hidekazu Himaruya. A**ny resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.

* * *

**_SILENCE_**

"Ger...man...y" whispered Italy as he reached out his hand. Reaching and searching for him. For Germany. He opened his eyes slightly, only to close them once more as a bomb was just dropped nearby him. Ringing rang through his ears and his visioned blurred even more, but still he attempted to open his eyes. Barely opened, his eyes darted from one area to the next until he finally spotted Germany running towards him with a grief-stricken face. A sigh of relief escaped his constricting throat and whispered as if he was softly cooing to him to come, "Ludwig..."

* * *

"Italy!" He hollered as loudly as he could, praying that he could hear him. He ran even faster than he thought possible when he saw Italy fall. Heart pounding so loudly within his own ears, it was almost hard to believe that he heard Italy whispering my name as he searched for him. Upon reaching Italy, his heart lurched at the sight before him. Covered in bruises, dried and fresh blood, Italy's eyes looked into his own and once more, he whispered his name so brokenly. "Italy! Stay with me, OK? Come on! Fight Italy! Italy!"

Shaking him a little, willing him to awaken, Germany was preventing him from falling into the eternal slumber Germany knew he was trying to reach. Lifting the limp body, he made a sprint towards the medical tent, ignoring his own wounds as he did so. Clutching the boy's body closer into his chest, he ran pass the explosions and gun-fires that were being shot at and dropped everywhere.

War. War was what turn this beautiful land of life into a scorched land of death. It was war that he forced him to fight in. And it was this war that was going to take Italy away from him. Reaching the tent, he yelled for the medic to attend to Italy's wounds as Germany placed Italy on the bed. He never felt such dread in his life as he felt it filling him to the core. Here on the cold bed was an injured and possibility half dead Italy and it was his fault. He placed him there and it'll be his fault if he does not make it. Germany could feel the tears trying to come but he resisted. Falling to his knees, he prayed to any god that would hear him to let Italy live. While praying, he didn't see Italy opening his eyes or how he reached for him with his broken voice.

"G-G-Ger...man-yyy" Germany's head shot up so fast, he was surprise he didn't get whiplash. There on the bed was Italy, reaching with his broken and bruised hand towards him with a smile on his face. And it just broke Germany's heart. His cold and iron-like heart just broke as he watched him struggle to reach him. Grasping his hand, Germany whispered as softly as he could, "It fine now Italy. It OK. You don't need to fight anymore."

Still, his smile stayed, as if mocking him. He wanted to tell him to stop smiling, but he couldn't. He no longer had the heart to tell him "no", not now. He opened his mouth and closed it again only to open it once more. He tried a few more time but still nothing came out. Just as Germany was going to tell him that he did not need to talk and that he should instead rest, Italy spoke.

"G-Germ...lo-love..." He was fading from consciousness, he could tell. Germany tried to tell him to stop, that it was fine, but he silence him with his eyes. Just before succumbing, he tried again. "Lu-Lugw...ig. L-love...you" By the time he finished, Italy had fallen into that slumber he tried so hard not to let him fall into. His words rung in his head, loud and strong as if Italy screeched the words to him instead of whispering it brokenly to him. And like that, Germany's world went silent, just as surely as Italy's is now.

* * *

**A/N: Sequel is out. It's called "Broken Silence" and it's rated M for you smut lovers. Reviews and comments are welcome. Please excuse anything that could be wrong, such as grammar, spelling, punctuation or the characters. **


End file.
